In recent years, network providers have been integrating services to support voice, data, and video communication (sometimes referred to as triple-play services). The result has been a variety of new service offerings such as voice over Internet protocol (VoIP) and Internet protocol television (IPTV) in addition to the traditional services of telephone and data communications. The triple-play services have taxed the existing network infrastructures given that the network bandwidth requirements, transmission behaviors, and reliability requirements are different for each of the various services.
Thus, a system and method for low cost routing in topology and reliability constrained networks is needed.